


In Sickness and in Health

by definitely_human



Series: Perfect Moments [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Timeskip, theyre fuckin adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_human/pseuds/definitely_human
Summary: AH HAH I FOUND YOU jeez i was looking everywhere for you, this is an impressive hiding spot. what are you hiding from? oh, your problems? ah gotchu, ill leave you to it. i hope you have a good rest of your day friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Perfect Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	In Sickness and in Health

“Hey,” the world shook, he was dying. This was the end. There was a massive earthquake and Tadashi was going to fall into the pits of hell. 

“Hey Dashi, wake up.” or not? 

“Hmm?” he groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see Kei over him, practically laying on Tadashi's chest. 

“You don't look great, are you alright?” he said softly, his morning face slightly puffy and his hair pressed down at the back. As soon as the words left his mouth, Tadashi realised he did not feel alright, his head was pounding and it was all he could do not to cry about the soreness in his joints. 

“You gave it to me.” he chuckled, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. Despite the horror at the thought of being sick, it was kind of funny that although he just wanted to help Kei, he made them both ill, now neither could really take care of the other. Not for lack of trying. 

And try they did. 

“Alright Dashi, you stay here i'll go get you some medicine and water just go back to sleep.” Kei rose from his position and shuffled off the bed. “I know i said i wouldn't help you if you got sick, but that was then. And now you're pale and sweaty and it's sad so i'm going to take care of you.” Kei pushed Tadashi bangs off his hot forehead and kissed him softly.

“Kei, you're still sick too. I was the one who came here to take care of you. So let me do my job.” as he finished, Tadashi threw the duvet off him and pushed his aching body off the cheap mattress. ”Now, you lay down and i'll get you some medicine and water.” 

“Your attempts are futile young padawan.” Kei said sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips “I shall not be babied any more” the defiant tone was both endearing and infuriating. 

“Kei, we haven't watched Star Wars in years. So that's not going to convince me of anything. Plus you're only like two months older than me.” Tadashi mirrored Keis stance, the two of them stood there for a moment at a stalemate. Both with hands on their hips looking at each other with some stubborn adoration. 

“You suck.” Yamaguchi said, exasperated. “My body aches and i feel sticky and tired. Can't we just go get medicine and water together? Maybe I don't know, make some soup or something?” 

“Oh Dashi, forever the smart one.” Keis hands dropped to his sides and he fell forward, his head landing square on Tadashi's chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and began to stroke his thumb across his skin. “That sounds great,” Kei said into Yamaguchi's chest. 

\---

They heated up the soup they had neglected the night before and sat groggily at the small, circular kitchen table. Kei had stolen the duvet and wrapped it around his shoulders like a big childish cape. In retaliation Tadashi snatched Keis insanely fluffy robe off the hook in the bathroom and grabbed Viktor Von Klumph off the couch. Viktor was a big green brontosaurus plush that Yamaguchi had won Kei at a festival about two years back, right before they went off to university. He had big plastic eyes and scales that ran down his back. The scales were anatomically incorrect. Kei made sure that was known very early on. But he still loved the toy. Viktor Von Klumph was Kei’s prized possession in fact. 

Tadashi hugged the dinosaur as he finished the last of his soup. Placing the spoon down he looked up.

“Do you remember what i said before we fell asleep?” 

“About wanting to move in?” Kei asked, tugging the duvet tighter around his shoulders. “Yeah, I do. You're serious about that?”

“Of course I am. When I was getting you water yesterday, there was a moment where I realised just how at home I felt here, even though you've only been here two years and I only spend like three days here a week, it seemed like I belonged or something. I don't know, it just feels right I guess.” Tadashi was beginning to doubt himself, did Kei not want to live with him? 

“In all honesty Dashi, it only feels like a home during those three days.” The smile that broke out on Kei’s face was warm and genuine. “This apartment feels kinda sad and lonely when you're not here.” 

The doubt dissipated immediately “Really? It always seems so nice here.” 

“Yeah really idiot. Anywhere you are seems nice.” 

“That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say Kei.”

“It's also the realest thing I think I've ever said” Keis hand made its way out from under its little warm duvet house and slid itself to the center of the table “You're home Dashi. You're my home.” 

“Oh ho ho, my boyfriend the romantic huh?” Tadashi's hand quickly removed itself from Viktor and lay itself comfortably on top of Keis. 

“Don't patronise me babe, I'm trying to be nice here.” 

“And now he's using pet names!” Tadashi gasped and furrowed his eyebrows in mock skepticism. “Who are you and what have you done to my Kei?” 

“You're the one who called me ‘my love’ yesterday Dashi, don't expect me not to retaliate.” Kei chuckled.

“Retaliate? I'm not sure I would call it that. It was kind of cute. Just not really like you I guess, I don't know you always call me ‘stupid’ or ‘Dashi’” 

“Maybe I'm trying something new babe, has it ever occured to you that people change?” 

“No I suppose it hasn't, my love” 

“So, Sweetie pie, would you like to rent an apartment with me, since the bed here is tiny and I can't very well change it since it's school property, and if we're going to be living together, we’re probably going to need something a little better than this cupboard. Right, Honey?” Kei felt Tadashi's hand clenched around his own and noticed how soft and open his boyfriends face had become. He wore a small close mouthed smile and his hazel eyes seemed to gleam. 

“Tsukki,” 

“Yamaguchi.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“You really want to rent an apartment together? Like really for real? Like: you, me, Viktor and maybe a cat, living in our own apartment. Like our own real apartment. That we rent. Together.” 

“Yes?” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

The chair Tadashi was sitting on screeched against the hardwood flooring as he bolted up. An illegally bright grin plastered on his freckled face. The hand that was holding Keis held on even tighter. Refusing to let go. Not that he wanted to. Kei looked up at him shocked at his sudden burst of energy. Ignoring the abrasive sound and the way it made his head pound even harder. Tadashi began to talk again. 

“‘Is that a yes? Is it? Is it ever! Oh fucking absolutely yes! Oh one hundred percent yes! In fact scratch that and throw all logic out the fucking 16th story window because a billion percent yes! I think I could probably say it 30 more times in the span of a second, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes” He gasped, “yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!” 

The look on Kei’s face was priceless. It was some strange hybrid of shock and amusement and total, unapologetic adoration. He looked up at his boyfriend, whose freckles popped against his slightly paler than normal skin, his nose kind of red and his eyes so full of excitement. 

And then it all dimmed.

Tadashi's features contorted into a grimace and he let go of Keis hand, bringing both up to grab at his chest. “Fuck.” 

“You ok Dashi?” Kei stood up too now, going over to his boyfriend and wrapping the duvet around both of them. “Do you need to lie down?” 

“Chest pains.” Tadashi winced, pressing the heel of his hand harder into himself in some attempt to alleviate the tension that pierced him. 

“Alright, lets go.” Kei turned them around and half dragged Tadashi back to the bedroom. “Were gonna go back to sleep ok? And when we wake up it's still going to suck because flus last of a couple weeks but well be together and we wont fight about who gets to take care of who because well be too tired and grumpy. And were going to sleep a lot. And were not really going to eat. And it's gonna be hell.” 

“Thanks for the pick me up.” 

“Just stating facts babe.” 

“Ya know, I think I don't mind you calling me that.” Tadashi stopped right outside of the door and looked up at Kei who bent down slightly to kiss him gently. Like he was delicate. Because he was, they both were. When they pulled apart, Tadashi smirked. 

“You can kiss me harder than that Kei, I'm not going to break.” they were barely an inch apart and Kei could feel Tadashi’s hot breath against his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to, they were both sick and they both felt like shit, he wasn't going to kiss him harder. He wasn't.

“Maybe later Dashi.” He pulled back further and practically on instinct, Yamaguchi tucked his head under Kei’s chin. He sighed and dropped one hand from his chest. 

“I don't want to move. But I want to lie down. But also I left Viktor in the kitchen.” 

Sighing, Kei bent down and wrapped one aching arm around the back of Yamaguchi’s knees. Knees Kei had always loved to look at. There was something about the way they were always pink. Something about the speckle of freckles that splattered themselves across Yamaguchi's olive skin. Something about the way the light hairs folded themselves across those knees. 

Although every muscle was sore he picked Tadashi up, bridal style and kissed him on the forehead. He walked laboriously to the bed and placed him down as gently as he could onto the mattress. He removed the duvet from his shoulders and let it drift onto Yamaguchi's tired body. 

“I'll go get Viktor.” Kei smiled and pressed another kiss to Tadashi's sniffly nose. 

When he got back, he tossed the dinosaur towards Yamaguchi and practically collapsed into the bed with him. The bed was small but they made do, Yamaguchi insisted on being little spoon this time and Kei had obliged, one arm resting on Tadashi's shoulder, his long fingers mindlessly twirling around strands of green brown hair. He tucked his other elbow under his head and relaxed his aching muscles as much as he could. 

Tadashi had both of his arms wrapped tightly around Viktor, nuzzling his face into the soft synthetic fur. 

This was comfort. This hot, sweaty, painful uncomfortable moment, where both of them were dreadfully sick. This quiet discomfort, was comfort. Only made so because of their proximity to one another. Kei knew that if he had been alone in this dorm he would've been utterly disparaged. But now he was just mildly inconvenienced. The difference made up entirely of his boyfriend's presence. His perfect, warm presence. Because Tadashi was home. Tadashi was here and so Kei was home. 

“Goodnight babe,” 

“It's 11am.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> AH HAH I FOUND YOU jeez i was looking everywhere for you, this is an impressive hiding spot. what are you hiding from? oh, your problems? ah gotchu, ill leave you to it. i hope you have a good rest of your day friend.


End file.
